A Life under Crossfire (Goufubu Oneshots)
by NeloQuill
Summary: A series of Goufubu One shots! Since its like that, I'll just upload a chapter when I get an iddea-but I always have plenty off those for these two dorks, so stay tuned! xD
1. Math Homework

**A/N:**

Happy Goufubu Day, miina-san! Ive been waiting to do this for a LONG long time-but I wanted to save it up for today! This fanfiction is just a group of oneshots, so itll just be updated when I get ideas-as of right now though, Ive got a good four chapyers in mind, so hold onto your hats, fellow goufubu-fans!

(PSSST: Ive actually mentioned a friend of mine in here! Its Miss winterdesu here on fanfiction! Be sure to check out her account for really nice coontent too-its what got me into this ship in the first place!)

Disclaimer: I dont own Inazuma Eleven, or Yukimura would have been Maid of Honor at these two lovebugs' wedding in GO x3

On with the chapter!

Fubuki Shirou stifled a laugh to listen to the rest of his teammate's story; like any other free night the two had together, Gouenji Shuuya was talking about something his sister-Gouenji Yuuka-did that day. They sometimes also talked about other things, or other people-but it was always around this time, when both would attempt to tackle their respective mounds of homework. Highschool is tough-what else is new?

They usually talked like this, occasionally asking for help with one assignment or the other. So it wasn't anything new when Gouenji paused over a piece of paper to his left.

"Hey, Shirou-can you help me out with this problem?", he asked, moving the aforementioned paper to face the camera. Fubuki tilted his head to the side, puzzled.

"Math isn't really my area of expertise", he began, despite already copying the equation down on a separate sheet to attempt it, "And this looks really complicated-your school must be really advanced!"

"Actually, Gigi-sensei assigned this one", Gouenji responded, then added: "It's a graph-though, she said its a really simple shape, if that helps."

Fubuki nodded-he'd met his boyfriend's tutor before, when his visits coincided with times when the flame striker had to stay extra-long to complete one piece of work or the other.

She was also the only one(besides Gouenji's family) who knew about-and supported-their relationship. In hindsight, kissing right in front of her house was a risky idea-but Fubuki had yet to see a person so happy while delivering a coat he'd left behind.

These thoughts, along with others, passed through the greynet's mind while he worked, frequently pausing to stare at a dubious-looking figure or silently pray before plotting a point on the graph paper. Gouenji excused himself in the middle, informing the other to let him know when it was done.

After almost an hour of chores and helping Yuuka with her own (considerably less challenging) homework, the older boy's phone buzzed-it was Fubuki.

"Hey, I'm done!", the message declared-proudly, he thought, before replying:

"I'll be on video chat in a bit"

After managing to get his younger sister on track with her own work, Gouenji retreated back to his room, and began a video call. It was almost immediately answered by a thoroughly-excited Fubuki, who was almost jumping out of his chair in accomplishment-Gouenji guessed he'd celebrated with icecream before calling.

"So?", the calmer student didn't even get to ask, before the graph sheet was turned around to face the camera.

...If you could call what he was looking at a graphical shape.

"I guess maybe Gigi-sensei was wrong, because it doesn't look like a shape-more like a splatter or an angry dialogue bubble!", Shirou remarked, looking down at it. Then he saw his partner, shoulders slumped, with both hands covering his face.

"Shuuya...?"

"Shirou. That...isn't the graph..."

"Oh! Well-you _know_ Maths isn't exactly ny best subject-"

" _This_ is wjat it was meant to look like", Gouenji lifted his face and rifled around for a pre-made counterpart that his tutor had him make...just in case.

Making the orange paper face the screen, he revealed what the true shape of the equation was meant to be:

A _heart_.

"Un. Fair.", Shirou pouted, crossing his arms and feinging annoyance.

"You're the one who sent me a mixtape with 4 hours of 'Vines that apply to us more than Yeet to a soda can' last year", Gouenji teased.

"It was a work of _art_ , Shuuya!", the greynet protested, dropping the act and smiling all over again at the memory of his partner's expression when the sounds of the first one had filled his headphones.

"Next time you visit, Im burning the thing infront of you", Gouenji added, making thr other boy laugh.

"Happy Annivarsary, Shuuya!"

"Happy Annivarsary, Shirou."


	2. Husky Help

**A/N:** I am way too freaking rushed to come up with a good name TTwTT legit writing these on the spot-and look, Im already switching to GO! Because lets face it guys, theyre cute in OG, but Domrstic Goufubu is goufubu for the S O U L. Yuuka, do the disclaimer?

Yuuka: Inazuma Eleven and assiciating anime, manga, games and novels do not belong to Luna.

Though you do wish they did, right?

Yuuka: Actually, no-half of his desicions made by you people are so weirdly impulsive-

SOBS in sakka* O-on with the chapter!

"What about _this_ one?"

"Ohhh, this one's looking at you, Shuuya!"

"That one's eyes looks like little _stars_!"

Gouenji Shuyya, known only a few months previously as the Holy Emperor Ishido Shuuji, watched his fiancé as he ran around the pet store like an excited twelve-year-old might.

"Wait wait wait! I think we should keep _this_ one!!"

Why did he let Shirou talk him into this? Oh, right. Because he couldn't say no to his partner when the Hokkaido native said he wanted to keep a dog. Now, Shuuya didn't hate dogs-he actually liked most animals. So what was the problem?

 _He was allergic._

 _He was allergic to fur._

Well, not fur _specifically_ -all he knew was that his dangerous ammount of sneezing and coughing fits were the reason his family had never owned a pet(much to a cat-loving Yuuka's dismay).

But he couldnt say no when Shirou had asked about it. He couldnt bring himself to be the reason his green eyes dimmed, or the reason for his smile disppearing, even for a little while. He knew how Shirou had always wanted a pet as a child-but the one thing his uncles and aunts who kept him all agreed upon was that no animal was to lay a paw inside the house.

"What do you think, Shuuya? I really think this is the one!!", Shirou held up a husky puppy-the cheerful dog already sniffing at the greynet's gravity-defying hair. Shuuya managed a thumbs-up, doing his best to look genuinely glad-and _not_ like he expected living hell.

The drive back was okay-the puppy stayed in its carrier, in the back seat. Shirou kept turning back from the passenger seat to look at it every five seconds-seeing him this happy strengthened Shuuya's resolve.

That is, until next morning, when the pup decided to wake him up for the day with a lick to the face.

In about ten minutes, Shirou called Yuuka and told her about it while nervously pacing the corridor outside the hospital room. She had a quite a bit to say about priorities next time she visited her brother.


End file.
